Don't Put The Blame On Me
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Luffy is caught in the middle of a fight between a group of bandits and bounty hunters and gets drugged while trying to escape. The person who saves him wants Luffy to rest and Luffy does as well but at the same time he doesn't.
1. Should Have Went Back To Sunny

**Don't Put The Blame On Me**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Luffy is caught in the middle of a fight between a group of bandits and bounty hunters and gets drugged while trying to escape. The person who saves him wants Luffy to rest and Luffy does as well but at the same time he doesn't.

**Pairing: **Mihawk-X-Luffy (Seriously I DID NOT see this one coming)

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, a syringe, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'm just gonna suck it up and do it since I don't have the energy at the moment to complain. I **DO NOT **own One Piece.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Oh wow. I give you kudos Buggy."

**Buggy: **"Huh, what's up?"

**Rikku: **"What'd he do Vivè?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"He's been sitting here pretty much since I started watching all of these. And even though he's had a few nosebleeds and even passed out, he's still a trooper."

**Rikku: **Turns to the clown. "Wow, I had no idea."

**Buggy: **Starts to have a heroic glow. "Y-you just noticed how great I am?" **o**

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Don't get overexcited Buggy…" **-./-\**

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

"Ah, that was a good meal. I'm so full." Luffy sighs in content again as he pats his stomach.

Minutes ago, he was eating at a really fancy restaurant. Once he had finished with his 57th place, Luffy wrote on a napkin "I O U Treasure" before getting up and leaving the food paradise.

Tilting his head to the side, Luffy tries to remember which port Sunny is docked at, or to be more precise, which way the port is.

His crew had come to this island to restock and Nami thought that it would be great for everyone to venture out as long as they were close to Sunny. The last part was mostly for Luffy and Zoro since they have a knack for getting lost; well one getting lost while the other gets into needless trouble.

This is a really busy city. People are bustling through the streets. The buildings are really tall. Lots of stores on either side of the streets. Two dogs and four cats run around Luffy, making him stumble on his feet a bit and trying not to get bitten or scratched before they take off somewhere else. He lets out a sigh before taking another step so he can go back to Sunny. Just when he thinks that it can't get any more crowded, it does. Without any warning, everyone that had just been inside of the stores simultaneously come out like clockwork and make the crowd thicker.

Poor Luffy. He's being crushed against a few people, pushed out of the way by another person, feet are getting stepped on, and he has to put a hand on top of his head just to make sure that his straw hat doesn't get damaged in the sudden rush.

Trying to look pass the flood of people, Luffy sees an imaginary light suddenly shine down on a dark alley with the "Hallelujah" song playing somewhere in the background, meant for his escape.

He looks around for a bit to try and see where the song is playing from but after a few seconds, he just shrugs his shoulders ignoring it. '_Yosh, now if I can just—_' Luffy ducks his head under someone's passing arm but because he does he accidentally steps on another person's feet.

"Hey, watch it!" The victim says in a harsh tone.

Luffy doesn't get the chance to apologize as the man starts to walk away. Dodging another unintentional assault, Luffy squeezes his lithe body through two heavy set of people before he can clearly see the alley. It's only two meters away.

"Look at where you're goin', stupid kid." A blue-haired male pushes the teen out of the way.

Luffy makes a face towards the man before he turns his attention back to the alley. Crud, that blue hair bastard pushed him another foot or so back.

_'There's way too many people blocking my escape route. Ah forget it, I'll just force my way through._' The young captain takes a deep breath before he maneuvers his way through the flock of people: side-stepping between an older man, a hefty woman, two chatting teens and a really tall guy; leaping over a few kids playing with a bouncy ball; and rushing passed a group of tourists.

'_Yes, I'm almost there._' The path to his destination is clear as he's sprinting onwards. Suddenly, a 7'4" hefty male just stops in front of the alley, blocking Luffy's way.

'_I don't have time for this._' Instead of stopping or going around his sudden obstacle, Luffy continues to sprint forwards. Just as he's about to hit the man he slides under him, going in between his legs and finally reaches the dark alley. He stops by crashing into several trash cans but that isn't important at the moment. What is important is that he finally made it into the dark alley that the invisible light was shining on away from the hordes of people and he can finally continue to look for Sunny.

Several mice come out from the overturned trash cans and out of nowhere the cats who were chased by dogs from earlier come out and start to chase the poor rodents.

The lost teen pays no mind to the commotion as he gets up from the ground and dusts his black short pants off a bit before straightening his white, short sleeve hoodie while looking around. There's nothing too spectacular about this alley. It has narrow walls, a few trash can and crates on either sides and the pleasant alley aroma of waste, piss, alcohol, and other non-mentionable scents. The one thing he does notice is that there is no dead end. In fact, the back of the alley actually turns to the right.

Walking to the back of the alley, Luffy turns his head towards the busy street.

Go back to find Sunny through the crowd of people or find out where this mysterious path leads.

Get mildly abused. Follow the mystery path.

Lots of people. New adventure.

Crowd. Adventure.

A bright smile is on his face as he secures Boshi on his head. "Yosh, time for a new adventure."

Turning his attention back to the new road, the young captain starts to walk along the new road. There's a faint sound in the distance but Luffy can't make it out. Shrugging his shoulders, he comes upon a fork within the alley. He can go either to the left or right _**or**_ he can follow Nami's voice that somehow got stuck in his head to try and get him back to Sunny.

'_Zoro, Luffy... don't you _**dare**_ wander off too far. I don't want to get a search team looking for you idiots because you don't know your directions, especially you Zoro. If you guys get lost then you'll have hell to pay, got it?_'

Ignoring his navigator's voice, he picks up a pebble and tosses it in the air. The miniature stone hit's the filthy ground and lands closer to the left road. With his new heading, Luffy trots towards the left path, excited for his soon-to-be new adventure.

After a few seconds, Luffy's excitement starts to fade as a pout slowly comes upon his face. Maybe he should have listened to Nami's voice that got stuck in his head and turned back to the hoard of people to find Sunny. But did he really want to go through all of that again? His feet being stepped on, him being shoved, people fussing at him, getting caught in between hefty people and having to wait for one of them to move so he can walk, and chancing Boshi to get ripped?

...

...

...

_'Nah_.' He shakes his head and that bright smile comes back to his face when he sees light at the end of the alley. Luffy starts to jog so he can make it to the end faster.

During his jog, Luffy jumps over more overturned cans, a pile of wood, lots of trash that had been ripped open from what looks like multiple cat fights, and some giant medal thingy. Reaching the end of the surprisingly long alley, Luffy comes to an abrupt stop and has to regain his footing. Once he's alright, he stands up straight only to feel something hot whiz pass the right side of his face. Automatically he turns to his right to see a circular hole in the building right next to his face, instantly recognizing it to be a bullet.

Turning his slightly irritated attention back to the front, Luffy completely ignores the fact that there are about a dozen people fighting each other holding guns and swords in hand, as he starts to yell at them for almost shooting him. "Watch where your aiming next time! You almost hit me!"

Everyone immediately stops and looks at the now blinking teen.

Luffy takes a closer look and sees that the guy with blue hair from earlier is here as well some other creepy looking guys. "Y-You! You're the jerk who pushed me earlier!" He looks to his left then to his right and notices that everyone is looking at him. "Eh?"

"Rick," A red haired male calls to the blunette, "—isn't that the kid that's worth a pretty penny?"

The blue-head male named Rick lowers his gun and continues to stare at the perplexed teen. "I think you're right Clevis."

A man on the opposite side from Rick taps his partner's shoulder and whispers. "Isn't that Monkey D. Luffy? The kid that's worth 300 million?"

Just as the question is asked, Luffy's wanted poster flutters by. Someone throws a knife to pin the bounty to the wall on the left side of Luffy's face.

"Sure is boss."

Rick turns his attention to his previous foes. "What do you bandits think you're doing?"

Luffy tilts his head to the right and crosses his arms as he watches the men in front of him. '_Bandits?_'

Bandit boss takes a few steps towards Luffy as he replies. "What do you think? I'm gonna collect his bounty… or maybe even sell him at Saboady, Bounty Hunter."

'_Bounty Hunter?_' The rubber teen tilts his head to the other side. '_Bandits and Bounty Hunters fighting over me. So cool._' It'll be really interesting to see the two sides fight while he, for the first time, sits out of it just to watch.

Luffy tunes out the arguing and gun shots as his eyes widen a bit in realization about the situation he's in. _'Ah crap, if I get into any trouble then Nami's gonna get mad at me. I should just get back to the ship._' As soon as Luffy takes a step back, another throwing knife whizzes pass him, barely touching the scar under his left eye and he instantly stops.

"Where do you think you're going Straw Hat Luffy?" The guy known as Clevis starts walking towards the teen.

Luffy sees a punch coming from the corner of his eyes and ducks under the attack. He then sweep kicks both of the bandit's legs, making the bandit fall. When the teen gets back up, he dodges to his right to avoid a barrage of light yet deadly knives that impale themselves into the wall behind him. Moving away from the cramped space the young captain ends up being in the center of the fight.

"My, aren't you a sweet little thing." The bandit boss is right behind Luffy. He wraps his right arm around the young pirate's neck and tightens his hold before two of his lackeys grab each side of Luffy's arm, holding the young man in place.

"Gah, get off!" Luffy twists and turns for a few seconds before he's able to loosen his left arm. Finally getting it free he elbows the man who was holding it square in the chest before he punches the bandit holding his other arm in the chin. Not stopping there, the attacking teen turns around and punches the bandit boss behind him.

The young captain is only able to take one step forward before he becomes completely immobile. Looking down, he sees that his feet is covered in something white. "What… is this?" He continues to struggle against the white substance before the guy named Rick walks up to him.

"I guess that bandit bastard is right," Rick dodges both of the rubber teen's fists before catching them, placing them in one of his hands before tightly gripping Luffy's face. "—you really are a pretty thing."

Luffy tries to jerk himself free before he feels a thick, sticky substance flow over his hands. "W-what are you doing? Let me go!"

"You are not in the position to try and tell me what to do Straw Hat Luffy. Do you know why?" He feels the struggling captain trying to jerk his head free once more. Removing his hand from the teen's face, Rick places it within the raven locks before gripping the roots tightly.

Luffy doesn't pay any attention to what the man is saying as he continues to struggle against the taller man. "Get off!"

Pulling the boy's head back, Rick continues speaking. "It's because you're caught. And even if you manage to get out of this, there's no way for you to get away from me."

Getting his hands free from the man's grip, Luffy uses his temporarily stuck hands and hits Rick across the face, sending the man a few feet away from him.

"Damn it, what is this?" Luffy tries to pry his stuck limbs from each other but it seems that the white substance is really strong. He looks down and tries to pull his feet free but notices that it's just as bad as his hands.

"Jeez Rick, you're slipping." Clevis walks around Luffy holding something sharp in between his fingers.

*"Gomu Gomu no Hammer!" Even with his hands stuck together, Luffy is still able to stretch his arms and being able to do so, he's able to attack anyone that dares to get close to him.

Clevis dodges the next attack and sneaks up from behind the teen as Rick appears in front of him. Once again, the blunette catches Luffy's hands and holds both of his wrists together. "Shut up, the brat just caught me off guard, but he has a lot of power behind these scrawny arms."

"Damn it! Let go!" This is not the best situation for him to be in. Not at all. How is he supposed to fight these bastards if he's stuck?

All of the sudden Luffy feels something sharp pierce his neck and feels something cool shoot into his body. As that happens, he thrashes around his assailants in order to free himself even after the item is none to gently pulled out from his neck, making him wince in pain a bit.

"Oi Clevis, did you use _**that**_ already? I thought you were gonna save it for a test subject." One of the bounty hunters says before he shoots a bandit in the chest, not really caring if his opponent is still alive or not.

"Straw Hat Luffy is the perfect test subject." Letting go of the boy's hands Rick takes a few steps back as Clevis walks around and stands next to his partner, watching how Luffy's eyes are trying to focus and how his breathing is starting to become irregular.

"What… did you…" The white, sticky stuff on his hands and feet slowly start to disappear. Once gone, Luffy tries to take a step but only stumbles on his feet as his stomach is lightly churning. Shaking his head to try and get rid of his nausea, Luffy starts to run towards the two but falls instead. The feeling of nausea disappears only to be replaced by dizziness.

"You see," Rick starts as he kneels in front of the rubber captain. "—the reason why no one has ever escaped from me is because everyone gets stuck, literally speaking."

"Yeah, Big Rick here ate the Sticky Sticky Fruit, making him the Glue Human. The glue that he makes is as hard as steel. No one is able to break his glue." One of the bounty hunters gloats.

Luffy pushes himself up to his knees. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol." He throws his arm out but it doesn't stretch. Obsidian eyes widen in confusion as he looks at his not-stretching arm before anger comes to him when he turns his attention back to the bounty hunters. "What did you do to me?"

Clevis and another bounty hunter picks the distraught pirate up by his arms as Rick softly caresses the teen's scarred cheek. "I think I'll have to agree with those damn bandits this time."

Luffy jerks his head away from the bounty hunter. "Don't touch me!"

Clevis ignores the teen's protests and struggling. "And what exactly would you agree with them about?"

The rubber pirate is not one to stop fighting, even if he is immobile at the moment. He lifts his right leg to try and kick them away but the man on his right sees this coming and places his left leg in front of Luffy's to lock it in place. Clevis sees the situation and does the same with their captive's other leg, securing it in place.

"About making him a slave, but I think that I'll keep him instead of selling him to Saboady." As Rick places his thumb next to his bounty's mouth Luffy turns his head and bites down hard, instantly drawing blood on the intruding appendage. he yanks his bleeding limb out of the teen's mouth. "Tch, damn brat."

"Get off!" Luffy continues to struggle against their hold until his vision starts to get blurry. He doesn't even realize that his white hoodie is being unzipped. Coldness starts to run through his blood, causing him to feel weak. Not liking this feeling, he ignores his dizziness and confronts his assailants. "What did… you do to me!"

Rick runs his hand across Luffy's chest feeling the soft skin tense under his fingers. Turning his attention to look around, the blunette notices that all of the bandits either fled or is on the ground dead or unconscious; he doesn't care either way. Looking back at his prize Rick continues to rub the skin of Luffy's chest.

"Ain't he soft Rick?"

"Ah, he is. I can just imagine all of the thing that I can do to him." His callous fingers reach the pirate's taut stomach, feeling each muscle involuntarily twitch under his touch.

"Let go!" Luffy continues to struggle against the three.

"Aren't you curious about what was injected in you, Straw Hat?" Rick asks as he lets his eyes trail over the taunt torso. This lithe body has a lot more to offer then the bounty hunter gave credit.

The rubber teen ceases his movements but glares at the blunette in front. Even if he can't move his limbs like he wants to, he won't give them whatever it is that they want from him without a fight.

Rick let his eyes roam back to the teen's face before he pats the top of his head as the other two on the pirate's sides tighten their grip on his arms. "That's a good boy and as a reward I'll tell you what went inside that nice body of _**yours**_." To emphasize the last part, he brings his hand down to the teen's crotch, squeezing it and is delighted when he sees Luffy's eyes instantly shut close. "Methylenedioxymethamphetamine."

Luffy opens his eyes in utter confusion, momentarily forgetting about his predicament. "Metha-what? Is that even a real word?"

Clevis and the other man chuckle at the boy's confusion as Rick smiles and continues. "It's a drug created by people, but the two things that you have to worry about are you being the guinea pig for this experiment and whatever you feel happen to you is what you are going to do."

"Hey Rick, don't forget that this particular syringe has sea-water in it."

Luffy's eyes shoot open from hearing the last comment. "WHAT!" The rubber teen resumes his struggling only to feel the blunette put more pressure on his groin.

"Don't worry Straw Hat, it won't kill you. All it does is to make sure that Devil Fruit Users like us aren't capable of using our abilities for a few hours or that's what the theory is anyways." Rick nods his head towards the other two and they both let the young male go.

"Alright guys," Clevis says as he walks away from Rick, "—let's clean up this crap."

Luffy tries to catch his breath before he staggers backwards and falls on his bottom. His vision is not blurry but now its doubled as he sees two of the blue haired bastard in front of him. He tries to get himself up but his body isn't listening to him at the moment.

"Having a hard time, Straw Hat Luffy?" Rick asks smugly as he kneels in front of the teen and rubs his palm against the teen's crotch once more.

"Stop it!" Luffy lifts his hand and throws a solid punch at one of the Ricks that he sees, however his fist goes through the illusionary one. When he goes to pull his arm back the older male grabs it and pulls him close, making him get closer to the bastard.

The bounty hunter puts his mouth on the intoxicated teen's neck and starts to kiss on it. He lets his chapped lips roam over the creamy skin before his tongue start licking it. From licking, the bounty hunter starts to suck on the skin, loving how soft it really is.

Luffy squeezes his eyes shut when he feels a harsh bite. Remembering that one of his hands are free Luffy places it on the middle of the man's head, gripping the blue locks tightly by the root and tries to pull the man off from him.

A low moan comes from Rick's mouth. "Now I know…" He stops touching the teen as he pulls his head up and a smirk goes across his features.

Trying to catch his breath from the previous assault, Luffy glares and questions the older man. "...What?"

"I'm gonna keep you since you already know what I like."

Confusion runs across his features as he sees a weird gleam in the older man's eyes. "What are... you talking about?"

Putting his mouth back on the soft skin, Rick licks and sucks hard on Luffy's neck as he puts more force to palm the teen's groin causing Luffy to bite down hard on his lip. The bounty hunter looks up to see the pirate's face. "So, you like it rough too, eh?"

Luffy tries to get the man's head away by pulling his hair again but instead of getting the result he wanted, the sick bounty hunter lets out a louder moan.

"Pull harder, Straw Hat…" Rick whispers against the teen's neck before he continues to suck on it.

At this point Luffy is almost freaked out. '_Aren't people supposed to get away from pain?_' He let's go off the blunette's hair as he tries to pull his trapped arm away from the freaky guy. "Let go of me!"

Rick ignores the teen again and pushes him on the ground with his weight as he continues to suck on the young man's throat.

By now, Luffy's vision is back to being blurry and he wants to yell at the man on top of him to get off but his mouth isn't working. A surge of coldness followed by heat goes through his body after another second or so and he feels himself losing consciousness.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Everyone turns their attention towards the bounty hunter who screamed only to see him on the ground in his own blood and there is a man holding a sword behind the new corpse.

Clevis pulls his throwing knives out and aims them towards the new figure only to have them repelled back towards him. The red head is lucky to dodge his own weapons but the two behind him aren't so lucky as they are impaled in their lower torso and legs.

Turning his attention back towards the swordsman, Rick gets off of the drugged teen knowing that he's won't be moving any time soon, and walks towards his partner. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The swordsman pays no attention to the bounty hunters as he turns his attention to the unconscious pirate on the ground and sighs. "You're more trouble than you're worth Straw Hat…"

… … … … … … … … … …

Inside of an average looking inn, on the third floor is a decent sized room with beige walls and set of olive green, heavy curtains closed to keep the sun out at the moment; a closed door leading to the restroom is on the far right; an empty desk in between the two large windows that has a straw hat on top with a chair neatly tucked in place; and there is a full sized bed on the left with a olive green comforter and pillows that happen to be currently occupied at the moment by a sleeping teen.

Letting another sigh out, the short hair male walks over to the wall by the bed, watching as the young pirate finally comes to. '_I don't know why I even wasted my time with him…_'

Luffy slowly open his eyes and has to blink a few times, trying to adjust to the new surroundings before he sits up on the bed. '_What happened?_' Putting a hand on his face he tries to remember, however nothing but blurs are coming to him and he shakes his head. Looking around the place, he finally sees that he's not alone in the room. "Y-You! What are you doing here?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mihawk answers him with another question. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved you?"

Confusion comes to Luffy again as the mild heat from earlier starts to creep in his blood. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember." Pushing himself off of the wall, Mihawk starts to make his way towards the door. "You're nakama should be arriving here in an hour or so."

Completely tuning out what was just said from the older pirate by accident Luffy's body temperature drastically increases; his body then starts to move on its own. '_What's going on?_'

As soon as Mihawk opens the door something flies pass him and slams it shut. Looking back, the swordsman sees that the object is the teen's outstretched arm as the younger pirate is starting to make his way near him. Inspecting closer he notices that teen's eyes are starting dilate a bit and he seems to be barely sweating.

'_Why am I moving? I need to lay down. I'm still dizzy._'

"Lay down Straw Hat. You need to rest."

Does Mihawk care about what happens to Luffy should anything happen? No, not really. He knows that the boy can take of himself, he just doesn't want to hear unnecessary talk between the boy's grandfather at his next meeting |which he'll most likely miss if he wants to nap| or by the teen's crew.

Going back to the door, Mihawk pulls at it once more only to have it slam shut once again. When he turns, he sees that the rookie pirate is right in front of him with his head down low and it seems like his breathing is a little harder than before. "Go get some rest."

"I know…" Looking up, Luffy grips both of the swordsman's arms and presses himself against the older male.

Narrowing his eyes, Mihawk sees something flash in the kid's eyes. "Let go of me and lay down."

'_Body, get off him!_' Even though he's yelling at himself his flesh isn't listening. Instead he moves his arms to the older man's shoulders, jumps up, and places his knees on either side Mihawk's hips to keep himself from falling. Luffy tries to get his body off and away from the swordsman but his limbs do not budge what so ever. After a few failed attempts he comes to the conclusion that for some reason his body just won't listen to him. "I… can't…"

"What do you mean?" Mihawk doesn't move as he's pressed in between the door and the overheated rubber teen.

Luffy looks at the man's neck and slowly licks his lips. '_No. Get off of him body. Get off!_' Descending his head down Luffy places his soft lips against Mihawk's neck. "…Help … me…"

Mihawk turns his gaze to see the teen's pleading eyes before the latter licks the front of his throat causing the man to close his eyes as he takes a breath.

Not satisfied with this, Luffy's body continues to move on its own as one hand touches the revealing chest and his hips slowly start to thrust forwards, looking for contact. "Please… stop me…"

This isn't like Luffy one bit. He should have total control of his body, so why doesn't he now? And begging is the last thing that he wants to do but unfortunately he doesn't know what else to do.

The Shichibukai's concentration is slightly disturbed when he feels Luffy's member make contact with his own and not to mention the constant kissing and licking on his neck. Mihawk takes another approach to distract himself. "It seems that this is the doing of that syringe."

Luffy's eyes widen at that and he hopes that his body will stop, even for a moment, but unfortunately it doesn't. The most that he does is talk in between giving the neck in front of him attention. "How," kisses the side, "—do you" sucks on the flesh,"—know" licks the skin, "—about that?" The tip of his tongue licks up the swordsman's adam's apple, leaving a small trail of saliva on the skin, before he presses his lips to it. Soon after, he starts to lightly nip the smooth skin as he moves his mouth to the left side of the man's neck while his hips continue to slowly move forward. He can feel his member rubbing against the older man's groin. Luffy knows that he needs to stop whatever he's doing but his body refuses to listen to him. The rookie continues to lick, kiss, suck and nip the man's neck as his body is getting a lot hotter.

"Does it matter Straw Hat?" Now it's really hard to ignore his body when the teen is rubbing himself right against Mihawk's member but he's able to control himself.

Finally able to stop himself, Luffy quickly gets off of the man but that seems to be the only thing that he can do at the moment.

"Go lay down and sleep."

Luffy nods his head and tries to turn around so he can walk to the bed but his feet don't turn at all. Instead, his legs decide to give out and he drops on his knees in front of the swordsman before placing his hands on the man's hips. '_What the hell am I doing?_' Fingers from both hands move to unbuckle the belt, undo the button and unzip the pants before he uses his right hand to reach in the trousers to take out the older man's semi-hardening flesh. '_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_'

Mihawk has an impassive look on his face but he is really surprised about what the rookie is doing to the point where he's _**almost**_ immobile. No one has ever had the balls, guts, or whatever you want to call it to do what this pirate is doing and frankly it never even crossed his mind for anything like this to even happen, except for that one time, but it didn't happen like this.

The rookie brings the warm flesh to his mouth. '_I hope I'm not going to do what I think I am. Damn it body, STOP!_' Opening his mouth, Luffy gives a slow but long lick against the head of the penis. "Please… help me…" The rubber pirate continues to slowly lick and kiss the length from the tip to the base and back up. His lips kiss the tip of the head once more before he takes in half of the flesh into his mouth, running his tongue over the flesh while he uses his right hand to gently knead the shaft of said limb.

After one whole minute of absolute silence other than the sounds that the rookie is making with his mouth, Mihawk grabs him by his hair and pulls him up to his feet.

"I'm begging you… please… stop me…" Luffy's body has already betrayed him but now his voice is starting to as well. His whisper is full with lust and the fact that he's begging does not help the situation at all. If anything, it's making it a whole lot worse.

Mihawk closes his eyes and sighs before taking a step away from the door. He grabs Luffy by the arm and turns their position around before slamming the teen against it. "None of this is my fault." He sees Luffy has a questioning look in his eyes before lust comes back and the swordsman presses himself closer to the younger male. "I won't stop you either." With that, he presses his lips against Luffy's.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "Sorry guys, I know that the end was kind of blah."

**Buggy: **"Wow, I did not see that coming. So, what is Methy-whatever it's called anyways?"

**Rikku: **"It's MDMA"

**Buggy: **"What?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"In short it's called ecstasy. It's a no-no drug actually and yes I know that what I explained is not how it works, well I don't think so anyways. I was just looking for something with a lot of letters and that popped up. Do you know that there are 29 letters in that word?"

**Rikku:** "Wow, really?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Yep, that's a bloody lot of letters. Okay so I'm gonna let you guys go since I'll also be working on 'In the Mirror' (really gonna try to make this a heartbreaker. Sorry guys) and the sequel to 'Wait, You're Not A Masseuse!'.

Oh and if you're wondering what the *** **is for, then um... yeah. Don't know if Gomu Gomu no Hammer is actually a real(ish since One Piece itself is fictional created by Eiichiro Oda-sensei and not a historical event that actually happened even though I would love to meet someone from the OP world in real life rather than my imagination... sorry for the ramble) attack or not. So the ***** is just because...

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	2. THIS Is Not Helping Me

**Don't Put The Blame On Me Part 2**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Luffy is caught in the middle of a fight between a group of bandits and bounty hunters and gets drugged while trying to escape. The person who saves him wants Luffy to rest and Luffy does as well but at the same time he doesn't. Care to explain how _**this**_ helps?...

**Pairing: **Mihawk-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Not One Piece; not Rick, Clevis, the rest of the bounty hunters or bandits that are in the first chapter. I only own this idea. (Technically I do own the bounty hunters and bandits but because they improperly touched Boshi-kun I hereby disown them)

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Stretches her arms above her orange head. "Man, I need a massage. Maybe I should call the Sexy Surgeon of Death to come here and give me one."

**Buggy: **"NO! He is not coming back here!"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Raises an eyebrow before crossing her arms. "And why is that?"

**Buggy: **His face starts to redden.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **A sly smirk comes across her face. "What, do you think that he's gonna do what we saw him do in 'Wait, You're Not A Masseuse!'?"

**Rikku: **"He wouldn't go that far would he?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Lays back against the couch. "Who knows…"

**Buggy: **"Well, can we just watch this?"

**Rikku: **"Wow, someone wants to see some yaoi." She ends with a snicker.

**Buggy: **His blush darkens a bit. "N-no I don't!"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Well if that was the case then you would have left when you first got here."

**Buggy:** "S-SHUT UP!" **0 / / / 0**

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"It's so much fun torturing him. Alright, let's watch the second part to this. Was the disclaimer already done?"

**Rikku: **"Yeah I think so… Bad memory Vivè?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Awful. Okay let's watch."

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

"I'm begging you… please… stop me.." Luffy's body has already betrayed him but now his voice is starting to as well. His whisper is full of lust and the fact that he's begging does nothing to help the situation at all. If anything, it's making it a lot worse.

Mihawk closes his eyes and sighs before taking a step away from the door. He grabs Luffy by the arm and turns their position around before slamming the teen against it. "None of this is my fault." He sees that the rookie has a questioning look in his eyes before lust comes back and Mihawk presses himself closer to the young pirate. "I won't stop you either." With that, he presses his lips against Luffy's.

The sudden action catches Luffy off guard. His body, however, quickly responds as he presses his lips against the Shichibukai's despite him needing to rest. Opening his mouth, he takes Mihawk's bottom lip in between his own as he starts to suck on it. Again, he repeats his mental question. '_**WHAT. THE. HELL. AM. I. DOING?**_'

Mihawk is vaguely surprised by the boy's boldness but he allows Luffy to continue, wanting to see how far he will go.

Rubber hands roam the naked chest in front of him, feeling the flawless muscles from years of training and or fighting, doesn't really matter which one to him. Luffy slowly moves his tongue to try and pry the man's mouth open as his hands continue to travel down the swordsman's torso before stopping at the top of his unbuttoned pants. Breaking through the barrier, Luffy finally gets his tongue inside the older male's mouth while his hand reaches for the flesh that had gotten oral attention not even minutes ago.

Humoring the teen, Mihawk dominates the rookie's tongue with his own while he takes off his trench coat, carefully placing it besides Luffy because his sword is still in the sheath on the back. Placing both hands on teen's ass, Mihawk squeezes the cheeks hard before lifting the young pirate up off of the floor, making the latter wrap his legs around the older man's hips while they continue to suck each other's face off.

Luffy regains his consciousness as he opens his eyes that he didn't even realize were closed. '_Wait, wait, wait, wait a second! What the hell is going on? Why are we kissing? !_'

The rubber captain is able to breathe once Mihawk removes his mouth, but his own lips, once again, attacks the swordsman's neck in sloppy kisses. "I thought," licks the jugular vein, "—you," kisses up the neck, "—were going to," kisses under Mihawk's jaw, "—help," kisses the hair along the swordsman's jaw, "—me…"

Mihawk begins to take off the young captain's shirt as the teen continues to batch his neck with nips and kisses. "I am."

Confused and lustful obsidian eyes meet piercing, semi-lusting gold eyes for a second or two before turning his gaze somewhere else, ignoring what little warmth that decided to creep up to his cheeks. "No… you're not."

Discarding the white shirt onto the ground, Mihawk turns his attention to the teen's chest, admiring the surprisingly toned torso. "I am." He repeats letting his fingers travel down the taut chest and pert nipple, causing the drugged body to slightly shiver in delight. "Just not the way you want me to."

"Nngh…" A soft sound escapes Luffy's throat as the older pirate moves his attention to the his neck while the older's hands continue to travel downwards. Luffy moves his hands to the other's head, plucking the hat off and letting it drop on the floor before threading his fingers through soft, black strands of hair. "This isn't—ngh… fair—ah-hha…"

Strong fingers make their way to the teen's short pants, slowly unbuttoning them as he brings his mouth right next to Luffy's left ear. "You should know," he licks the bottom of the ear to the top slowly as his fingers unzip the pants, "—that pirate's aren't fair."

"Shut up—ahn…" The same hands that were just unbuckling his pants are now pulling out Luffy's erection, causing his breath to hitch. The young captain throws his head back and moans when he feels the foreign hand lightly grabs the mid-section of his flesh and a strong finger repeatedly tap the head, mainly the slit. "Nyah—aghn... hha... hha..." His hips start to buck as one of his hands tries to pull the swordsman's head closer and his other moves to the older pirate's shoulder. "P-please… ahh—nghn... hnn... ung... h-hha..." Luffy doesn't know what he's trying to ask for anymore.

The Shichibukai stops his mild assault so he can hook his thumbs in the teen's shorts and he pulls them down so they just uncover the boy's ass. Looking up to see how the young pirate is doing, Luffy catches him off guard with a fierce kiss, his tongue already intruding the man's mouth, tasting everything that it can while being impatient. Mihawk allows the teen to do as he pleases while he continues to takes the teen's short pants off before discarding them on the floor. Reaching back with one hand, Mihawk removes a sandal from the rubber captain's foot and does the same thing to the other while he walks backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. He falls unto the mattress with the boy on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Luffy tilts his head more to the side and opens his mouth wider as he continues to try and taste everything in the swordsman's moist cavern: the tip of the muscle travels from the back of the man's teeth to trace the roof of his mouth; then the muscle moves to the middle of his tongue down to the tip before gently biting down on the organ for a few seconds then lets go; and lastly the muscle moves to lick underneath the man's tongue a few times before he licks the front of Mihawk's teeth and gums then finally removes his mouth from the older's to try and catch his breath.

Mihawk only gives the rookie a maximum of five seconds to catch his breath before bringing the kid's head down for another kiss. Starting off with taking the teen's tongue into his mouth, he sucks on it while tracing a finger against the boy's sensitive sides, getting a slight shudder from the younger on top as a response; next he delves his organ back into the younger's mouth, tickling the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue as his index finger lightly draws circles on his ribs, earning a moan; he then moves the tip of his tongue to draw circles on the roof the teen's mouth causing Luffy to moan and squirm on top of him; and finally he licks the teen's tongue once before nibbling on his lower lip, then he completely removes his mouth from the younger's with a light popping sound.

Luffy is laying on top of Mihawk, his head is right next to the man's ear as his flushed and lightly sweating form is panting heavily.

The swordsman gets his breathing under control as he looks to the side to see the teen trying to catch his breath. "Surely that didn't tire you out."

"Shut… up…" The young captain pushes himself up a little as he's still panting and tries to glare at the man, however his attempted glare isn't as intimidating as he wants it to be. Luffy feels fingers roam his upper back before softly dragging across the skin to caress his ass, making his blush deepen.

Feeling a different type of fabric material against his legs, Luffy looks down and sees that it's the older pirate's pants against him. Wait, he shouldn't be able to feel the other guy's pants if his were on. Looking closer, Luffy notices that his own pants are gone. '_Where are my pants and when did that happen? Wait, I'm naked? And I'm on him?… I'M NAKED ON HIM! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED ON HIM?_' Luffy places his hands on Mihawk's chest to push himself into a seated position. "Where are my clothes?"

Mihawk looks from the teen towards the door, noticing that the young pirate is looking back as well from the corner of his golden eyes. "I didn't think that you needed clothes for what is going to happen. I, on the other hand, can keep my pants on if you like…"

The blush intensifies as he looks back at the older man. "Shut up. If I'm naked than you have to take your clothes off too." Luffy crosses his arms as he tries again to glare at the man.

The swordsman puts his arms behind his head and continues to watch the blushing, pouting captain. "That's fine with me, but you'll have to take it off since I just got comfortable."

"Y-you're joking?" He can't be serious...

Mihawk looks completely serious. "I don't make jokes, Straw Hat."

'_I can't believe this?_' The rubber body starts to move on its own as he crawls backwards until he reaches the end of the bed. All the while looking at the strong body underneath him until he gets on the floor. Sitting on the floor, Luffy grabs a booted foot. He unbuckles the straps before he takes the boot off then does the same thing to the other one. '_Forget believing this, what the hell am I still doing here? And why the hell isn't my body listening to me?_'

Once the boots are off, the rubber captain brings the foot to his mouth before putting the big toe in, sucking on the appendage. '_Woah, woah, woah, woah! What the fudgings is going on? This is so disgusting. I mean his foot's clean but I don't want anyone's toe in my mouth! Damn it body, stop it already!_' His tongue traces the toe before he takes it out of his mouth.

Getting back up, Luffy straddles the man's calves as his hands reach for the already unbuckled pants. As he hooks his fingers in the pants and starts to pull them down, the young captain kisses the skin that was hidden. His hip bone, upper right thigh then goes to the other thigh, down to his left knee before he scoots himself off from the bed again. Continuing to take his pants off, Luffy kisses down the calf as he finally takes the pants all the way off. Climbing back on the man, Luffy looks at his face and sees that his eyes are closed. Without even thinking, the rubber captain kisses a hip bone once again before kissing the base of Mihawk's erection.

Without opening his eyes, the swordsman asks the teen a question. "What are you doing now, Straw Hat?"

'_I don't freaking know!_' Starting with the mid-section of the underside, Luffy licks his way up to the tip before he sucks on the head for a second then he kisses the flesh again. "Don't I need lubricant?" '_FOR __**WHAT! ?**_'

"I suppose you do."

Really, how daring can this kid get? Not only did he do this just a bit ago, but he also tried to kiss the hell out of the Greatest Swordsman, twice. Yeah, it's only happening because of the drug that was injected in him but come on. This teen is really bold. Well a pirate is a pirate and pirates are bold. But still, he's just a rookie. A rookie that gets into nothing but trouble, but a rookie none the less. How is his crew able to handle him on a daily basis?

A tongue circles around the head before a third of the flesh is inside of the hot mouth. Sucking on the thick flesh, Luffy grabs the base and starts to massage it as he takes more of Mihawk's member into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he uses his organ to coat the sides of the hardened length with his saliva before pulling his head up. Going back down, the teen starts to suck on it and he uses his tongue and jaw muscles to massage the limb. He goes further down to the point where his lips meet the side of his hand as he starts to deep-throat the man.

Sex is something that he can do without but damn, this is one hell of a fellatio that he's getting from the teen. Would he be in this predicament if he knew what would happened had he saved the boy? Absolutely not; even if he is about to have sex with this intoxicated yet fairly attractive teen. Mihawk is a man who can do without sex, that's probably why he's not getting so, oh what's the word, horny and forcing the teen to go faster and to take more in, and his hands are not itching to go in the kid's hair to push him down further. However, it does feel good when that tongue licks against the slit of his dick. Actually that felt tremendous. And so does when that hot tongue licks down the now throbbing vein that's on the underside of his flesh. Hot damn, that felt good.

Taking out hardened flesh from his mouth, Luffy bends his head down to where his hand was just at and sucks on the flesh that didn't get any oral treatment, trying to wrap his tongue around the base before slowly going up the length. His right hand is massaging the tip of the penis while his left hand is massaging the man's right inner thigh.

Mihawk restrains himself as his self-control bubble is starting to lose its strength. His breathing is barely irregular and he has to turn a bit to his side to get comfortable once again, but his concentration gets even more disrupted as he hears the slurping sounds coming from the younger. Feeling soft lips and that damn hot tongue kissing, licking and sucking on just the base of his member—damn, that's enough to drive almost anyone crazy. Okay that's enough, any longer with this and who knows what this will turn into.

Reaching his hand down to grab the teen's hair, Mihawk pulls his head up off from him as he finally looks at the teen. "I think you've thoroughly lubricated me, Straw Hat."

Luffy tries to say a smart-ass comment to the swordsman but what can he say? This is the second time in less than an hour that he gave this man a blowjob.

"I suppose that works."

Confused eyes lock onto impassive gold orbs. "What works?"

Mihawk sighs as he stretches his shoulders back a bit. "Since I'm comfortable, I won't be moving. That means that you'll have to do all of the work."

Luffy's face goes completely red as he responds to the other male. "Th-that means that I…"

The swordsman closes his eyes. "Yes."

"But wouldn't I have to get my, uh, _**thing**_lubricated instead of yours?"

Golden eyes open to look at the flushed teen with his eyebrow raised. "Elaborate for me."

"Well, uh, I mean… um…" Why was this embarrassing? Oh, maybe it's because Monkey D. Luffy doesn't have sexual conversations with Dracule Mihawk on a daily basis. "You want me to… go inside of you?"

?

…

!

'_That's what he thought I meant._' Mihawk barely shakes his head. "No, I'm going in you. You're just going to sit on me."

'_Oh, I'm just going to ride him. Okay, that's fine 'cause it would have been awkward if I-… WHAT! No, no, no, no. I'm not doing it. I'm not doing it. I'm not doing it! Why the hell is my body moving on its own? !_' His body betrays him, yet again, as he moves. Grabbing the base of Mihawk's aroused limb, Luffy lifts up his hips and lines himself with the hardened member. Both he and Mihawk stare at each other as he slowly lowers himself down. Feeling the flesh probe him, he continues to sit down on the man until he takes the entire member in him, but he lets out a silent gasp on how wide the intrusion is.

Mihawk senses the slight hesitation from the boy so he decides to speak to calm the boy. "Just relax."

'_Easy for you to say._' _He's _not the one being penetrated. Barely gritting his teeth, the teen replies back. "I… am relaxed."

"No, you're not. If you were then your muscles wouldn't be squeezing me right now." Mihawk explains as moves his hands from under his head.

Luffy mumbles under his breath as he takes a deep inhale and slowly exhales. Once calmed, the teen puts his hands on the man's lower stomach and lifts himself, feeling the thick flesh moving against his anal muscles. It's not painful since he's rubber but it is just a bit uncomfortable. It's probably just because of how big heated flesh is inside of him.

The pirate slams his body down on the older man, feeling the foreign flesh touching everything inside. Looking to the older pirate, Luffy sees him pretty much sleeping. '_Are you serious? I want to get off but I can't cause my body's not listening and he's… sleeping?_'

The young body lifts back up, only leaving the head inside, before going back down. "I'm not resting as you should be. Try going more to the left Straw Hat, you might feel something that you like."

'_Bastard, telling me something that I already know. And who does he think he is trying to tell me how to ride him— hold on! Why do I even care if he tells me or not, I need to get off!_' His betraying body takes the advice and as he goes back down he aims more for the left, feeling something that makes him feel so... incredible. "Nyah—ah… what was—ughn…haa… aah… hha..."

Mihawk opens his eyes to see the boy lift himself up before slamming back down with his eyes closed and he's biting his lip. "Look at me, Straw Hat."

Listening to the man, the teen opens his eyes as he goes back down, feeling whatever it is being brushed up against more and more. "Ugn… ahh... hnn... hha... hha..." Luffy slowly pulls his body up only to hastily slam it back on the man under him and each time he feels that spot getting hit. "Hha... ahh... ahh... nhh... hnn—nhh..."

Mildly amused, Mihawk puts his arm behind his head once more as he watches the young pirate ride him.

Luffy starts to go to make his pace go faster as he's panting and moaning more. "P-please... ahh... ugh... move—hnn... nhh... hha... hha... aghn—ahh... ahh... hnn... nhh... nhh... hha... hha..." The next time the rookie goes down he stays on the flesh and moves his hips in circles, mewling in ecstasy as his prostate is constantly being rubbed against. Keeping his eyes locked on with golden ones, he repeats his request. "… Ahh damn... Hawky... ugn... please... fu—ahh... haa... hnn... nnh—hha... ahh... ahh... aghn—nhh... ahh... ahh..."

Ignoring the ridiculous nickname for at the moment, Mihawk's concentration bubble is really starting to dance out of control now. The sound of skin slapping on skin; hearing the kid's whimpers, moans, gasps, and begging; the different emotions going onto the boy's face with pure lust beating the rest; how the rookie's hair is dampening from sweat and is now sticking to the top and sides of his face; the little saliva trickling out of his mouth as he continues to beg the man to take him; how his body is glistening from sweat; and how the teen's arousal is bouncing up and down with pre-cum on the tip every time he goes up and down does not help the swordsman what so ever. However Mihawk continues to stay strong and will not fall victim to lust, not yet at least. "Keep moving Straw Hat."

"You... hha... b-bas—haa... hnn... nhh... hha..." Despite what he wants Luffy continues to ride the man's thick arousal. As he goes up, he grounds his feet in the bed as he spreads his legs further apart before plunging back down. This time, in the back of his mind, he swears that he sees little white stars dancing in his vision when the hard flesh in him strikes whatever its hitting to make him feel so good. "... Aah... yes—ahh... hha... hnn... hnn... nyah—aah... yes... nhh..."

Trying to distract the teen from what he wants, Mihawk diverts his attention to another part of the boy's body. "Straw Hat, you're dripping."

Luffy stares at the older pirate before following his gaze and the teen looks down at his weeping member as he continues his fast pace.

"I want you to touch yourself."

Without a second thought Luffy brings his right hand to the sensitive limb and as soon as he touches, he throws his head back. "Nngghh... hnn... h—hha... h—hha..." Luffy slides his left hand up the older man's chest, feeling the smooth skin and muscles under his fingers, as he lays himself on top of Mihawk. He continues to pump his own flesh as he backs himself into the one in him. "H-Hawky... ahh... ahh..." Luffy places his head right next to the man's ear, with Mihawk's sideburns tickling his cheek, "Ahh... ahh... hha... f-fuck—ugn... fuck me... nyah... ahh... pl—ahh... h—hha... h—hha..."

He must have lost his concentration more than he thought since his bubble is nearly broken, and with the teen moaning in his ear, that just nearly popped it. The kid really is doing a good job in riding him. Getting his hands from under his head, he moves them to grip Luffy's ass, spreading the cheeks apart before he moves his hips and thrusts into the teen.

"Y-yes... ugn... a-again—nyah... h—hha... h—hha... nyah—ahh..." The young captain begins to meet Mihawk's thrust as he plays with the head of his own flesh. "...ugn... nhh... nhh... hnn... h-harder... ahh... ahh..." He opens his legs further apart as he feels the thrusts become stronger and going deeper into him.

Mihawk feels the boy kissing and licking his neck with the occasional mewling and moaning. He himself grunts from the back of his throat as he begins to thrust himself into the teen that's riding him.

"D-don't stop—ahh... hnn... nhh... keep—aah... keep... going... ahh... agn... agn... ugn... ughn... nhh... nhh..." Luffy continues to suck the man's neck as he pants. He quickens his own pace as he stokes his own member. "I-I'm so... so close... ughn... Hawky... ugn... ugn... nhh... nhh... hha... hha... hha..."

Mihawk changes his angle and hears Luffy nearly scream. He continues to thrust in the teen as he flips their position over, topping the rookie. Lifting the teen's right leg up, Mihawk slams into the younger, going deeper and hearing a similar scream. "Do...you feel good?"

"Ahh... hha... y-yes!... Yes!... Hha... hha... ahh... aghn... nhh..." He can barely think let alone try to answer as he's starting to be slammed into the bed while he's feeling ecstasy.

"Is… this helping… you?" He leans closer to the teen while they continue to hold each other's lustful gaze.

Luffy arches his back then puts his free hand on the man's shoulder. "...Ugn... yes! A—hha... a—hha... h—hha... h—hha... hn—nhh... h—nnh... h—ngh... a—ngh... a—hha..." The pirate can't really hear the questions being asked as he's constantly being impaled.

'_He probably doesn't… even know what I'm asking…_' Mihawk tests his theory as he leans down place his mouth right on top of Luffy's. "Do… you want to… finish this?"

"Oh da—ahh... yes!... Fuck—ahh... hha... fuck me... h—hha... h—hha... h—hha... a—hha... a—ahh... a—ahh..." Luffy reaches up and kisses the older man once again as he pinches the head of his flesh, crying out with pleasure.

Finally taking this seriously, Mihawk grips the boy's hips hard, as if he was trying to bruise them, and fiercely pounds himself into the lithe man. The bed is rocking and shaking while the older man continues to slam himself in the young captain. The swordsman grabs the teen's hand that's stroking himself and makes the strokes go faster as he sucks on Luffy's bottom lip.

Luffy can't do anything anymore other than arch his back and moan into the man's mouth. He's in so much bliss that even all of Sanji's food couldn't compare with how good he feels, and that's saying something. Putting his free hand on the back of Mihawk's head, Luffy pulls the man's head away from him as his testicles start to spasm out of control. "H-hha... h-hha... h-hha... a-hha... a-hha... h-nhh... ngh-hha... nyah-ahh... nyah-ahh... ugn-nhh... ugn-nhh... h-nnh... h-hha... a-hha... h-hha..." Finally, Luffy cums on his and Mihawk's hands. "Ugnnnn... Mihaaaaaawk!"

The sight that Mihawk sees is beyond arousing: sexing and lustful obsidian eyes locked on to his before they close tight; the head holding the young, blushing face with a scar being thrown back; their bodies slightly being lifted off of the bed as the teen greatly arches his back with a light sheen of sweat covering his body; a thin trail of drool coming from the open mouth that is screaming in ecstasy; and the way that he had just called out his name is enough to make him cum. Refusing to be as loud as the younger, Mihawk places his mouth on the side of Luffy's neck to suppress any type of moans from coming out as he cums hard into the boy, riding out his orgasm to the very end.

Once finished, he removes his mouth from the younger and takes a deep breath just to make sure that he doesn't pant so harshly after he slowly pulls himself out. Putting both arms on either side of the rookie's head, Mihawk tries to push himself up, however the teen grabs one of his wrists. Looking at the latter he sees that the teen is staring at him while heavily panting.

"...stay... here... keep... moving... in—ahh... me..."

Mihawk narrows his eyes. "You... want me to rock you... to sleep, Straw Hat?"

Luffy feels the softening flesh go back into him with a slow thrust as his eyes start to flutter close. "Yeah... I do..." He's exhausted, but at least his body is starting to finally listen to him.

The swordsman doesn't respond vocally but obliges to the teen. Slowly but surely Mihawk starts to move in the teen as his golden eyes watches the kid dark orbs finally hide behind closed lids. He sees the younger's lips move a little as soft moans come from the back of his throat all the while slowly going in and out of him, back and forth. A minute or so goes by when Luffy finally slips into unconsciousness. Taking himself out, Mihawk finally picks himself up from the boy and places his feet on the carpet floor only to stagger a bit. Maybe he shouldn't have put in any effort in having intercourse with the teen.

Speaking of which, that was one hell of a way of killing his boredom. He only came here to find some shady looking people to _play_ with so his boredom would leave but instead he came across a bunch of lowlifes molesting the young captain. He didn't understand why Luffy wasn't able to do anything until he heard the explanation about what was in the syringe. But doing this, that was not what the swordsman was expecting. Well, at least that passed some time before he had to go to another Shichibukai meeting. Oh yeah, and the boy is finally resting like he is supposed to.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Blinks a few times before putting her fist in her other hand. "I got it."

**Buggy: **-.- "Do I want to know what?"

**Rikku: **Wraps her arm around the teal hair clown's shoulder. "Sure you do, Vivè always has really cool conclusions."

**Buggy: **"Yeah, don't remind me…"

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** Ignores the other two. "Mihawk likes Boshi-kun's ass."

**Buggy: 0_0**

**Rikku: **A light blush spreads across her face. "W-why would you say that, Vivè?" o/o

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Good question. If you watch the anime and specifically watch episode 470, there's a part where Boshi-kun goes into Second Gear and jumps over Mihawk as well as a few other pirates/marines. Any who, when Mihawk quickly finds him running away, he looks up Boshi-kun's body starting with his feet and watches his ass for one and a half to two seconds before his gaze goes back up."

**Buggy: **"And why would you know that?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Because that happens to be one of my favorite episodes and I constantly watch that episode and an AMV like twice a day, well the AMV anyways."

**Buggy:** "You're sad…" **-o-**

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "Yes and you were cut into long pieces by Taka no Me. How did it feel to get cut by the Greatest Swordsman in the world anyways?" **^./^\**

**Buggy: **Pretends that he didn't hear anything. "Huh, I didn't hear what you said."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Well any who, this was a short-ish chapter but there's one more chapter that has quite an interesting conversation between Boshi-kun and Taka no Me about Shanks. And I hope that I didn't kill the lemonade. I swear the lemonade never goes the way that I want it to and I even wrote it down this time.

Oh well, I have a few more stories to write anyways. Next one will be with Ace [TT-TT (once I write it you'll understand why I cry. I love that man so much but I have to make a heartbreaking story and he just seemed to be the perfect person to do it with. If I can at least make 2 people cry at the end than that lets me know that I did my job.]; then with Law again because quite a few people want a sequel his story; possibly Shanks; Doflamingo; I can't believe I'm saying this but even Gecko Moria [someone requested it and at first I thought that, that was just wrong but I gave it some thought and somehow my twisted, sadistic mind found a way *shivers at the thought*]; and I really can't believe I'm saying it but it'll either be with Akainu or [dear god] BlackBeard. [I hate both men but I really despise BlackBeard. Why, I have no idea]

Alright, so I'll work on the last chapter starting tomorrow and have it posted as soon as possible. 'til then everyone take care and thanks Vampire Revan, I'm feeling a lot better.

~_**Le. Jester. Vixen**_


	3. Why Won't You Answer

**Don't Put The Blame On Me Part 3**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Luffy is caught in the middle of a fight between a group of bandits and bounty hunters. The person who saves him wants Luffy to rest and Luffy does as well but at the same time he doesn't. What an interesting conversation this turned out to be...

**Pairing: **Mihawk-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness — especially on Mihawk's part.

**Disclaimer: **When I'm finally able to dye my entire head semi-permanently white, then I might be able to won One Piece, but until that day comes… yeah, you should know where this is going.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Wow, I just- well not just, but still- I realize that I write pairings that aren't really normal. Rob Lucci, Trafalgar Law, and now Dracule Mihawk have all experienced what it feels like to be inside of Monkey D. Luffy. (Sorry if that was too blunt)

**Buggy: **"Don't forget about that smoke guy."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"That was actually a request."

**Rikku: **"But aren't you making more uncommon dates with Luffy?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Yeah, let's call these fictions dates, unnatural dates."

**Buggy: **"That seems so wrong."

**Rikku: **"Well excuse me for trying to use a decent word. I bet you're just mad that Vivè isn't making one about you and Luffy, huh?"

**Buggy: **"WHAT!"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Puts a hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

**Buggy: **Turns to the tomboy as his cheeks are tinted pink. "What's so funny?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Shakes her head as she continues to hold her laugh back.

**?:** "Make one about you and Mugi-chan doing what?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Falls to the floor laughing hysterically while she holds her sides.

**Buggy: **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Rikku: **Tries to calm the hostess down. "Vivè, who is that weird looking guy?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Calms down and stands up. "Bon-chan!"

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan!"

**Buggy: **"Enough already! Can we just watch this?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Flops down on the couch. "Fine. Bon-kun, we'll greet each other more after we watch this, 'kay?"

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

Luffy turns his body onto his left side, snuggling into the pillow before deeply inhaling. Releasing his breath, the young pirate opens his eyes just as the door across the room opens and steam emerges out. He uses his right hand to rub his eyes before he sees a figure walk out of the steamy room. Obsidian eyes widen and blood rushes to his face as he quickly sits up.

Standing a few yards away from Luffy is the solitude pirate known as Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, who is currently naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets dripping from his short, ebony hair onto his pale yet smooth skin before running down his nicely lean, muscular form.

"Instead of staring, you should get up to wash yourself."

Blood continues to rush to Luffy's cheeks as he quickly turns his head. "S-shut up. I wasn't staring."

Mihawk casually walks to his pants that are at the foot of the bed. "No, I believe that you were staring." His gaze meets with the teen's as he picks up his trousers.

Crossing his arms, Luffy puffs out his cheeks. "I was not."

"You're being a child." Mihawk unwraps the towel and starts to dress himself.

"Am not."

Letting out a lightly exasperated sigh as he pulls the sheets that are bunched up at the end of the bed over the denying boy's penis. "At least have the decency to cover yourself up." He then brings the towel to his head so he can dry his hair.

Luffy mumbles under his breath as he uncrosses his arms and looks around. This room is unfamiliar to him and he's certain that he didn't come here on his own. His gaze goes back to the swordsman before a question pops in his head. "Why are you here?"

Said swordsman walks to the desk and chair, placing the now damp towel on the back of the four-legged furniture. "That's right, you didn't hear what I said before you enticed me."

The young captain tilts his head to the side as he looks at the older male questioningly. "Enticed?"

Mihawk lets out a small breath before he uses a one word explanation. "Seduce."

Luffy's jaw somewhat drops. "I did not seduce yo—wait a sec, what happened?"

Mihawk's facial features and voice are completely deadpan. "We had sex."

?

…

…

…

?

…

…

!

Oh, that's right.

! ! !

"**WE HAD SEX ! ?**"

Surprisingly, the Straw Hat Captain's screech didn't make anyone burst through the door or more importantly, it didn't cause Mihawk's ears to bleed, however his ears are ringing a bit.

Looking back to the teen, Mihawk sees the boy's gaping face, making him sigh yet again. "Straw Hat…"

Luffy blinks twice before turning his attention to the swordsman.

"—don't forget that you were injected with Methylenedioxymethamphatine."

"Metha-what?" He stares into blank golden eyes for another two seconds before his memory come back. "Those—those stupid bandits did this to me!"

"No, it was the bounty hunters."

"Well—shut up. It was those guys." More memories of being held, pinned down, molested, etc. are coming back to him.

'_It's a drug created by people but the two things that you have to worry about are you being a guinea pig for this experiment and the second is whatever you feel happen to you is what you're going to do._'

"So," Luffy starts as he feels the sheets under his hands.

Mihawk sits in the chair with his legs crossed as he inspects his hands, waiting for the teen to continue.

"—you took advantage of me."

The swordsman brings his gaze from his hands to look at the teen. "No, I didn't."

Luffy grips the bed sheets under his hands as his full attention is on the older male. "Yes you did. I asked you to help me but we ended up having sex. You didn't even try to help me."

"Had you have listened instead of molesting me yourself then you would have heard me tell you several times to lay down and rest."

Luffy crosses his arms and pouts, not wanting to be blamed for this situation. "Well, it's not my fault that my body wasn't listening to me and you said it yourself that I had that Methy-whatever-its-called in me, so you're to blame."

Uncrossing his legs, Mihawk puts his left foot on his right thigh. "No, I specifically said that none of this is my fault before we initially began our intercourse session."

Ignorance radiates from the teen. "Our what?"

Seriously, how unintelligent is this kid? "Us having sex."

Heat rises to the captain's cheeks. "Would you not use that word? And that's beside the point because you still took advantage of me. I couldn't control my body while you could, so therefore, all of this is your fault."

Mihawk shakes his head as he sighs for the, what, fourth time in an hour? "Again, I'm not to blame especially since you willingly gave me felattio, twice might I add." A small smirk tries to tug his lips until he sees the questioning look from the teen once again, stopping his muscle to even twitch. "That means oral sex."

"I DID WHAT?"

Okay, now the boy is starting to amuse him. "Yes, you orally gave me attention twice. Once before you forced your tongue into my mouth over there." Pointing towards the door. "The second time was after you stripped me of my pants."

Luffy is just gapping at the older male as he hears the things that he did a while ago.

"If you don't close your mouth soon, Straw Hat, then I'll have the impression that you want to give me felattio yet again."

Automatically Luffy hastily closes his mouth before he glares at the swordsman, well tries to at least. "S-shut up you pervert. Why would I do those things to you? I freakin kissed you?"

"Twice."

Luffy narrows his eyes a bit and sticks out his lower lip. "Is that your favorite word or something?"

Mihawk resists the urge to face palm himself. Jeez, the kid is something else. "No, that's how many times you've done sexually related things to me."

"Aw man," Luffy covers his ears. "—I don't want to hear that."

"You're such a child."

"No I'm not." Luffy points his index finger at the swordsman. "And you still took advantage of me because I couldn't control my body."

"Are you still going on about that Straw Hat?"

"Damn right I am and I'm not gonna stop until you admit that you did." Pouting seems to be the new black since Luffy's doing it yet again.

"You're acting just like _**he**_ does."

"Don't change the subject—wait, _**he**_ who?"

"Red-Hair."

Luffy's eyes widen in realization. "Shanks…" A thought comes to the teen before his face turns red.

Mihawk sees the teen. "What has your attention?"

"Y-you and Shanks…" His blush deepens.

An eyebrow raises before the swordsman questions. "Yes?"

"Y-you—"

Please tell Mihawk that the teen is _**not**_ implying what he thinks he is.

"—you had sex with Shanks?"

Nope, that is exactly what he was implying.

"You had sex with Shanks…" Luffy repeats himself, completely aghast about his new discovery.

Sighing, yet again, Mihawk closes his eyes and lets a dry laugh. "Did I ever say that we did?"

"No but… you're not denying it." Luffy closes his eyes and deeply inhales only to almost regrets it as he sees unwanted images with the two older men, completely nude with their hands roaming and— '_Bad thought Luffy. You don't need to see that. Bad thought. Bad Luffy. That's so gross. Bad, bad, bad._'

Mihawk shakes his head as he sees the teen quickly shaking his head and shivering. "What are you thinking of now?"

Honestly, does Mihawk really want to know?

…

…

…

No, it's probably better to stay ignorant to the teen's thoughts. "Never mind, I don't need to know."

"So," Luffy inches himself to the Shichibukai. "—did you have sex with Shanks?"

"What makes you think that I did?"

"Because you brought him into this."

"Only to say that you're acting as he does at times."

"And you only say that after we had sex." Luffy shivers at the last word. "So, did you?"

"You're assuming too much Straw Hat. Besides, what interest do I have in an one armed man?"

"And you're changing the—wait, you're interested in me?" Confusion creeps on Luffy's face as Mihawk lets out a small breath.

For the love of—why is this kid so damn persistent? "Mildly but you were the one who ravaged my body during the foreplay and the actual intercourse itself."

"And you expect me to believe that you didn't touch me while all of this was going on?"

"Believe what you want to, Straw Hat, but your nakama should be here soon."

Luffy tunes the swordsman out as he's determined to get his answers. "I know for a fact that you touched me."

"Your arse."

"Huh?" Luffy looks dumbfounded.

"I grabbed your arse."

"I knew it. Let me guess, twice?" The teen crosses his arms as he glares at the man.

"No, three times." Mihawk gets up from the chair and walks towards the door to pick up his hat. "But,"

This grabs Luffy's attention.

"—I must admit that you know how to ride someone exceptionally well, Straw Hat."

All of the blood in the teen's body seems to go to his face as he just freezes. "W-what did you just say?"

Mihawk looks at the teen before smirking, absolutely amused. '_I wonder how much more I can get out of him before he snaps._'

—Is this at all how Dracule Mihawk acts? Goodness, no but it is Luffy's fault for constantly pushing the subject, so why not finish it?—

Walking back to the chair Mihawk continues to tell Luffy what the he did. "Surely you haven't forgotten…"

"I, uh…" Luffy averts his eyes as the Shichibukai sits back down.

"So you did forget."

"Shut up."

The swordsman ignores Luffy and continues. "You don't remember how you were continuously kissing and licking my neck or how you were moaning and begging me to move inside of you, granted you were still riding me."

By now, not only was Luffy crimson red but he's also starting to lightly sweat. "I—I…"

Just to mess with the kid some more Mihawk leans close to the teen. "Or how you screamed my name when you finally climaxed."

Luffy's brain seems to have just shut down from hearing that. Did he really do all of those things? To this man! Was that drug _**that**_ strong for him to really do that? That drug… Maybe it was a good thing for Mihawk to have been there. Who knows what those perverts would have done to him. Sure he's not too happy about what he and the older pirate did, but at least Mihawk wouldn't let anything too bad happen to him.

Leaning back, Mihawk resumes to inspect his hands. "Still don't remember?" The swordsman looks back to the teen.

Luffy tries to swallow the sudden lump in his throat before blinking. This subject is getting way too out of hand and he needs to change it, _**now**_. "Y-you never answered my question."

It's obvious what the teen's doing but at least now he wouldn't have to say anything sexually related. "And what would that be?"

Getting his blood back to normal, Luffy leans towards the swordsman again. "Did you have sex with Shanks?"

Well, so much for no more sexual conversations. And why was that so important to the boy anyways? "I told you that I wasn't interested in an one armed man."

"Yeah, but there's still a chance that you and him could of did it before Shanks lost his arm."

Ah, that's a good point.

"So, did you? And if you did, who topped who?"

Mihawk lets out another dry laugh. "I didn't know that you were such a pervert, Straw Hat."

A light tinge of pink stains his cheeks. "I'm not a pervert, you are."

"But you're so interested in my sex life."

"I'm just curious, that's all. And stop trying to change the subject."

"OIII! LUFFFFFYYY! ARE YOU UP THERREE?"

Luffy opens the curtains a bit and sees his crew on the ground before he turns his attention back to the swordsman. "Why am I here again?"

Mihawk gets up and walks to his coat and sword. "I brought you here so you could sleep the intoxication off."

Scrambling off the bed, Luffy runs towards the bathroom and stops midway to pick up his clothes before going back to the washroom. "Damn it, you should have told me that they were coming."

Once Mihawk puts his coat on, he turns his attention to the young captain. "I did… twice."

"Agh, shut up." Luffy closes the door and sound of water comes on.

The swordsman shakes his head before opening the door and walking out.

Before Mihawk can close the door, Luffy opens the bathroom door and sticks his head out. "You still never answered my question."

Mihawk ignores the rubber pirate and closes the door. The Shichibukai walks down the hallway and a few flight of stairs, missing the boy's crew on the way.

Wait, until Shanks finds out what Luffy did to him or better yet wait until Shanks finds out that Luffy figured out their little secret.

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Wow, another short chapter. I must be slipping.

**Bon Clay: **"I think that you might be."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "I never knew that Taka no Me was such a teaser. Man, that's pretty damn hot."

**Buggy: **"Why can't there ever be any normal people?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Turns to the clown. "Because technically speaking normality is being yourself and not like anyone else."

**Buggy: **. "So you mean to tell me that _you're_ normal?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Damn straight." Pushes Buggy out of the way and runs towards Bon Clay. "Bon-kun!" Hugs the okama.

**Bon Clay: **"Vivè-chan!" Hugs the tomboy in return.

**Rikku: **Whispers to the clown. "So, who is he again?"

**Buggy: **"A strange okama…"

**Rikku**: **0.o** "Oh. And how does Vivè know him?"

**Buggy: **Shrugs his shoulders. "No, idea but she's freaking crazy."

**Rikku: **"Yes she is."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"So that's it for 'Don't Put The Blame On Me'. Hoped you liked it and if not, then I don't know what to tell you. I have too many pairings for Boshi-kun and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write them all before the new year and yes I am going to write them all. Some pairings thought -just warning you- make absolutely no sense and I think that I might scar some people who read them later in the future and if so then I apologize for that.

Alright, I'm a let you guys go. Let me know what you though if you want (would be more then appreciated) and I'll go work on the sequel to 'Wait, You're Not A Masseuse!' before 'In The Mirror.' Ah jeez, I gotta do another chapter for 'Unwanted Dreams' for the Dream Sequel to this, don't I?"

**Rikku: **"Yeah you do."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Well there'll be the first three that I'll do before I do anything else. Until next time, take care and have a Merry Christmas if I don't post anything before then. Ja."


End file.
